Forever Never Forgotten, Forever Never forget
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She made a wish with hate in her heart, but it was not for her...so the wish came true. She went back to her time,she swore to forget them all. But would she? would they forget her? What happens when she, many years later ends going back in time again REA
1. They All Had There Reasons

Forever Never Forgotten, Forever Never forget

--

It was their breaking point. They had, had enough. They had their own reasons for wanting this battle to be over. They were all getting weak, well all but one demon Lord. Their will power is what kept them going. They didn't want anymore of this cat and mouse game, no more hide-n-seek, no more tricks. They were all together, all standing to fight the evil once and for all! They all had their own reasons. They had come to agree that this would be the last battle...and they all had there own reasons.

Inuyasha...he had many reasons to fight this last battle. Kikyo...the one he first loved, them one he still loved. While he did love Kagome...he had promised another...a promise he could not go back on, he could not leave her...this was not her fault...she just loved him...and he loved her. He knew Kagome understood. He also fought for her...he promised to protect her. He fought for his friends. He fought so they could all live and love in peace.

Kagome...she had her reasons...to complete the jewel and rid the world of it power. She fought for Inuyasha...she stood by his side. She fought because he fought, she faught so he could have what his heart desired, he desreved it...he had done so much for her, his life was a constant struggle and she didnt want that for him anymore. It would maker he happy...to know he was happy. She fought for her friends, she fought becouse she was tired, tired of being pushed and pulled, needed and not needed, she was just tired.

Sango...she had her reasons...her family...her brother...miroku...she loved them all. She just wanted to start her life. She wanted to have a family, she had been without one for so long. She fought for her friends. she fought for the ones she loved.

Miroku...he had his reasons. The curse that would take his life if it did not end. He fought for his own life, for his lost fathers.He fought for his friends. He fought for Sango, so they he may be with her...so that she may bare his children. he fought so he could give her a family.

Kikyo...she had her reasons...for her life lost, for Inuyasha...for his love. She fought to right what was wronged. She fought because she had to.

Sesshomaru...he had his reasons. No one dare insult him and live. Sesshomaru's reason were his own...and he was not one to let them be known. He fought for power. he fought for himself.

Naraku. This was it, they would not let him get away again. They were all done with this. This would be the end. Kikyo stood away from everyone, near the forest with her bow. She was cam Miroku stood next to sango, his hand holding his other hand, he had over used it and it hurt. Sando stood holding onto Kirara, she was out of breath and her cheek was bleed along with her legs. Kagome stood in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, both men were a few feet away from her. Inuyasha stood with his sword, the tip on the ground. He was panting, blood flowing from his head and arm. Sesshomaru stood, with all his glory, His breath was faster than normal...but no big deal to the Lord of the west.

Wind blew, not a sound around them. As the wind blew harder, making Kagomes's hair dance around her, she let go of her arrow...she let go it with such force and hate that when the arrow left her finger, it made it bleed. Kagome's jaw set tight and she closed her eyes, waiting.

The bright light made them all turn away, well everyone but Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Kagome. There was no scream, no last words, no last attempt...there was nothing. Nothing meaning...

She...Kagome...had...sent to death blow to Naraku...her arrow...kill him.


	2. A Wish Made With Hate

The wind blew, the site became clear. No sound. All they saw was the jewel, descending from the sky. It was whole. Kagome put her hands together and lifted them to allow the jewel to fall into her hands. Before the Jewel made it to her hands...a pink flower developed over it, blossoming so that you could see the jewel inside of it.

The flower holding the jewel hovered over her hands. It...it was time. Kagome new this...this was it, no turning back. The tears that fell from her eyes, were not of sadness...but of hate. She hated this, she hated them, she hated herself.The jewel whispered that is was time...time to make a wish.

Kagome closed her eyes and let the jewel wrap her in a pink powerful aura. The jewel lifted her a few feet of the ground. Kagomes eyes were closed, her head titled back, her clothes flowing around her, her hair along with it. It was a beautiful site. Her heart hurt, With her hate...she made a wish

_I wish you gone, never to return...I wish...I wish they get what there hearts truly desire! _

_let inuyasha be full demon, let him have kikyo, let her be a normal woman._

_Let Sango bare Mirokus children...let them love each other. Let sesshomaru have his power...let them all have what they want! I dont care...I DON'T CARE...I HATE THEM ALL._

She didn't really hate them. She just thought it would help to say that she did. But she didn't hate them.

Her wish was done, but she was still floating, still a pink aura danced around her. She watched as the flowers petals flew with the wind. They swirled around Inuyasha...and slowly as the did...his ear went away...his faces had strips...his claws grew..his eyes red...he was full demon. Then the petals danced around Kikyo...a light shined and then she was pushed to inuyasha...then they left her and him and went to Sango and Miroku...dancing around them..bringing them together...they held hands and looked into each other eyes. The...last but not least...the flower came to Sesshomaru. His growl did nothing as the petals danced around in, swirling around his hair. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment but opened them when the wind dyed down. Kagome watched it all.

The petals went to Kagome...pushed all around here...and then the jewel entered her body and she screamed. Slowly she descended back to the ground...the glow still around her. The petels fell to the ground. Kagome Looked to the sky and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see any of them...she just wanted to leave it like that...she wanted to forget.

**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?**

**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you**

"Woman...what have you done...what was your wish"

He could not let her have the moment she wanted, he had to speak...he had to. Her angry could take no more...she just want to be left alone...she just wanted to have her memory and the forget...but no..

Her hand swung full force, all the hate in her body came flying at his face. She was quick...but he was quicker. He grabbed her hand just before it reached his face. She glared at him. She really never hand any feeling to feel for him, he was just someone she knew in passing. But as of right now...she HATED HIM...him being Sesshomaru. She yanked her hand away, making his claw cut her arm, but she didn't care.

She step back from him, she knew it was time...she could feel the power...

His eye never left hers...and hers never left his

"You could not let me have my moment could you" she yelled at him

"You just could not let me forget the way I wanted to!" she lashed out

"I hate you...I hate you" Her screams were mixed with tears...as her body faded into a light, the last thing she said only he could have heard, it was faint and faded like her body

"I just want to forget, I just want to be...forgotten" It was faded...her words almost were said in vain, for they almost were not heard...but he heard...Sesshomaru heard.

She was gone, back to her time...the light took her. When Sesshomaru turned away from looking in the direction the light went, he turned to his brother...looked at him with hate as always...just more then most days. They were all looking at him, none of them had heard what was said...

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and glared at him

"Give me your sword" he Demanded

"Uh...Sesshomaru...did you forget..you cant touch it" Inuyasha said

"Give to me..or I'll take it"

"Fine...get your hand burned" Inuyasha put his hand on the sheath a held it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went for the sword...pulled it out, turned and walked out to the clearing. Everyone was shocked...he could touch it. Sesshomaru swung the sword with all his power...everything went bright...and everything that was in its path was destroyed...the wave of power was ...was bigger than his fathers...and he knew it...he had seen his father use the sword. After everything died down Sessshomaru looked down at the sword in his hand...he had no desire for it...and as he walked away...he tossed it behind his shoulder...it landed in front of Inuyasha feet.

"Hey Sesshomaru...were you going?" Inuyasha called...but there was no answer. He was gone.


	3. A Life To Live, A Lesson To Learn

Kagome sat in a window seal, looking out at the busy night life of the city she was in. Couples walking, women holding there jackets tight to themselves, lights on on the city buildings lighting the way to night life fun. Kagomesighed and removed herself from the window seal, she grabbed her navy blue coat and her little hat, turned out the lights and left the room. She thanked the door man and walked out onto the city streets, it was a busy night...and the smell of fresh coffee was in the air. She had stayed the night at the hotel because the day before she attended a lecture, history of course. She walked alone along the streets till she found her way to the sub-way. She stood holding her place on the sub-way, stairing out the window...there was not much to look at. Wall, post, wall, post. It was one of those nights, one of those night were the city around her was busy and happy and living. But for her...it was just a lonely quite night, she was so lost in her mind, thinking about nothing...that all she saw was a blur, all she heard was...nothing.

She had got along in the world as best she could. She had done what she said she would do. She pushed out the thoughts of her past the day she had came back...she refused to cry. If she ever found herself thinking about them or there time together...she would do what ever it took to forget. Now those thoughts didn't bother her mind as much anymore, she had fought herself so long to keep them gone. She was taking history in collage, but to her luck...none of had anything to do with the past, the past she was once in.

--

That night she went home to the shrine, she had to finish something there. 6 years had past since she had came back from the past, she was now 24. In that time her grandpa had died, Sota had made it to the last year of high school and graduated, and her mom became a dress maker.

--

The next morning was like every morning for her. She would wake up, get dress...grab her computer and leave. She would stop for her coffee and would say good morning to the morning regulars that she saw, always dropping her changes in the old beggars cup as he sat on the street curve. She would make it to class the same time everyone else did, and would have light conversation with anyone who spoke to her. It was a morning like any other for her...but it would change.

"Ok class" her teacher said clapping his hands. Being in collage, and being in this history class was the only thing that she could let herself in joy. But it to was coming to a end, these last few classes were it. She would be done and graduate with a degree in history.

"Ok guys...I want to talk to you guys about a time period that was not on our topic of learning"

Tho her classes offered many lessons in history, places and times...it didn't teach all if them. If one wished to learn more, or to study a specific era, they would have to take a class on that specifi time in history, it would be a major if you will.

"Listen up class...ok I want to read to you my favorite stories in history"

Kagome was just doodling, she had missed the whole first part of the story, that is in till...now.

"Now im going to tell you about his sons...The great demon Lord...Sesshomaru...and his younger half brother Inuyasha"

Kagomes penciel broke and her eyes shot open. She wanted to leave...did not want to hear...but for some reason her legs would not work.

"It is said the great demon Lord had lost his arms in battle with his bother...but later got his arms back"

Kagome would listen, tuning out parts she could careless about, studying the parts that she did care about.

"It seemed his younger brother would travel the lands with a monk a demon slayer...and one powerful, beautiful...miko"

Kagome started to blush _he is talking about...m..miroku...san..sango...inuyasha...ME!_

Kagome could not believe her ears.

"It was believe by many people in that time, that the miko of the group was not of there time or maybe even there world, it was said she was powerful and very very beautiful"

Her teacher was now walking and reading from what looked like to be a hold torn brown leather back book.

"It says the girl killed a vile evil demon, put back jewel and made her wish...tho no ones know what the wish was...many tried to find out by asking the group she traveled with...but they would not say, because they themselves were not sure."

Kagome felt bad, she remember that moment...a moment she had tried so hard to forget.

"It is said that after, the girl disappeared that the demon Lord of the West disappeared...but we will talk about that later"

_sesshomaru disappeared?? _Kagome thought, with a odd look on her face,

"Now it turns out the the monk and demon slayer married and had 3 kids"

_only 3 miroku...geeze... _Kagome could not help but to have a small giggle.

"It is said they named one of the children after the miko...and wrote that the name would be a family name...tho no one knows what name that is...many tired to trace the monks name to see the names of his children...to see if one of their names was used over and over down the family line...thus giving is the name of the miko, but no one could because no one knew the monks last name.

Kagome knew what his name was.

"Now as for the younger brother..it was said that for a long time he never married..but finally did, to a miko name Kikyo...she died while in child birth with there first child"

Kagomes heart sank..._kikyo...died...she received life from my wish...just to die again.._

Kagome sighed...she was beginning to wounder if she had made the right wish.

"Now...on to my favorite part...the great demon Lord of the West" Her teacher said

"It was said that he ruled with Iron claw...It was said that after the great battle he kept to himself, never having anything to do with his brother"

_...he always kept to himself and never had anything to do with his brother nothing different there_ She thought

"It was said that after many years the demon slayer and monk were allowed to live on his lands, tho it is not known why...the demon Lord was cold, mean and did not tolerate much of anything. He was the strongest demon around. Tho the power he sought did come, it came in a odd form...it say the demon lord took a strong, beautiful mate...and she bared him many children"

_sesshoamru!! mated...and had kids!! I mean...I knew he would want a son one day...but many kids?? whattttttttttttttt_

Kagome found herself wanting to know more. Her teacher continued.

"It never give us the name of his wife...it says he had 5 kids...and his twins were rulers of rulers...the power he sought came in the form of his twins"

Kagome was ready to fall off her chair. _I wounder who he mated? I wounder if I know her..._


	4. People Of The Past

_last time..._

_Kagome found herself wanting to know more. Her teacher continued._

_"It never give us the name of his wife...it says he had 5 kids...and his twins were rulers of rulers...the power he sought came in the form of his twins"_

_Kagome was ready to fall off her chair. I wounder who he mated? I wounder if I know her..._

--

She was not going to move a inch till her teacher finished.

"It was said that after many many year...his twins took over ruling the West" Her teacher spoke while walking back and forth.

_so did sesshomaru and his mate die?_

"But only under the watchful eyes of their parents...As for his other 3 kids...they took over the North, East and South"

_wow...wait...I wounder..._

Kagome raised her hand "Yes Kagome...I should have know you would love this story"

"Does it say if his kids were boys or girls?"

Her teacher looked in his book, moving a few pages "Ah...the twins...1 boy and on girl" He looked some more "The child born after the twins was a boy...he ruled the north" Again flipping pages "The one born after that was a girl, she ruled the south...oh it says here that she mated with a wolf prince"

_omg!! I wounder if he is talking about kouga...but that would be so...weird..hmm I wounder if he had a son..hmmm_

"And the last child was a boy and he ruled the East"

_so boy, girl, boy, girl, boy...wow lucky him_

"Oh dear" Her teacher said out loud, after a moment he still said nothing "What is it" Kagome asked.

"Oh sorry, nothing, It would seem they had a bit of trouble having kids...but anyway on with the story"

Kagome wanted to ask him what he meant, but then again she didn't see why she cared. She had tried so hard to forget all this" Her teacher read on, but tuned him out...she had much to think about...much that she wished not to think about. She wanted to know what happen to Inuyasha, his kid, what happen to Sesshomaru..his mate...his kids? she knew if they were alive. Sesshomaru was not one to hide, and Inuyasha would come after her...would he not? What about shippo? Rin? Everyone!

After her last class and a few good bye's, she made her way to the citys main lirbrey. She knew one thing she could look up.

--

She had been there for hours...Looking down family lines in very huge book. Her eyes were growing heavy. But then...her poor eyes opened wide when she saw what she was looking for...Mirokus first and last name.

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

She ran her hands down his faimly line...and one after another..his kids, his kids, kids, their kids...and so on...and what name did she find. being used each time...hers...Kagome. She felt a tear run down her face. So Miroku and Sango named one of their daughter after her. His son, it would seem, named his first born girl after her as well. One of Miroku twin girls had a daughter, who had a daughter and named her after Kagome. It went on and on. Kagome was smiling, but crying. As she closed the book...after looking down his long line of children and grandhildren, It came to her that she should ask her mother were she came up with her name.

Kagome sighed, she knew it would be a long sleepless night.

--

She cane home and ate and went to bed...it was late by time she got to her mothers house. She was right...she stayed up almost all night thinking. When morning finally came she was kinda glad. She made her way down stairs to find her mother cooking breakfast and Souta watching.

"Hey little brother!"

"Hey sis!"

It had been months since she had seen him, what with him trying to find a collage and her being in one.

"Find a school yet?"

"Na...still looking...I heard you finished"

"Yep...and with a bang"

"You gunna do the cap and gown thing?"

"No..don't think I will, I'm glad the school I picked gives me the choices...don't really care for all that, seeing how none of my friends go there...it would be no fun"

"So what do you mean you finshed with a bang"

"Well my teacher decided to read one of his favorite history story's"

"Yeah...what a bang" Souta said rolling his eye. Kagome ruffled his hair.

"And guess what it was about...little brother of mine?"

"Something boring I suppose" In less it had a fight or demon in it.. Souta could care less. Between his sisters time travel and his grandfathers, history was a no big thing to him.

"Nope"

Kagomes mom turned to look at her.

"Well what was it about then" Souta asked.

"Me"

Her mother dropped her spoon and Souta spit out his orange juice.

--

sorry its so short...and yes I will tie in any lose details.


	5. The Well That Leads To The Past

_Last time...._

_Kagomes mom turned to look at her._

_"Well what was it about then" Souta asked._

_"Me"_

_Her mother dropped her spoon and Souta spit out his orange juice._

-----

"Wow! cool sis" Souta said standing up. Her mother looked pale "You...Kagome?"

"Well kinda...Its was about Inuyasha...well more about his older brother..remember Lord Sesshomaru" Her mother nodded. "Well what did he say!!" Souta was dying to know.

"There's alot souta...how about I get you the book and you can read it"

"Wow really!" Kagomepulled out the book and handed it to him. It was not the same as the one her teacher read...but it was just about word for word, for the most part. She got it when looking for Miroku's family line. Soutawalkedoutof the room, book opened and reading. Kogame sat down and her mouth gave her some orange juice. "Are you ok Kagome?"

_**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**_

"Uh...yeah I'm fine" Truth was in even tho she was happy to hear about their lives....it made her sad...she had tried so hard to forget..so that she could move on. Kagome drank her orange juice and got up. "Where are you going?" Her mother asked as Kagome walked out the back door. "To the well"

Kagome'smom watch her walk out to the well house..she was sad for her daughter. So many things had happend to her, her mother knew how it felt to lose people you love.

---

Kagome stood outside the well house and looked at it....tomorrow she was having it torn down..the well would be filled and sealed. She hated to do it since the well had been there since..kami knows when. But she felt it safer and better to have it gone. She opened the door and walked down the stairs,as always it was dark.. She wanted to look down it one more time. Kagome placed her hands on the side and looked down. "Hey guys...I read about you....I hope..I hope your all happy" Then a lone tear fell down her face and down the well. Kagome tookand deep breath and stood up strait. She wiped the tear away and smiled..then without another thought she jumped....but nothing...she landed at the bottom. She still held her smile tho...she knew it would not work.

She ran her hand across the dirt _did it really happen? was...was I really there? _Yes and she knew it. Kagome started to climb out of the well when the later broke, sending her flying back down.....down into the awaiting blue light. _what! whats going on!!!_

It was taking her back

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

It could not take her back...all she wanted was...to forever forget, but forever remember....but it didn't matter now...

It was taking her back. Why? Why now? Did it matter? No. The well was taking her back...back there...back to them...back to that other life. No, this was not supposed to happen...she had come to terms with everything long ago...fought back tears...and now...this. But the well does not seem to care about her heart...or her pain...or the need to forget....because it was taking her back.

----

When Kagome landed the sky was dark and gray...a sign of rain. She didn't want to get up, she didn't want to climb out...she wanted to go back. Kagome slammed her fist into the ground "take me back damnit" but it did not seem the well would listen. Kagomelooked up just as the rain started to fall. with a sigh she stood up. _I guess...I have to climb out._She was older now and not used to climbing out of this well like she use to be. Once again she was in a skirt..lucky her for changing...ironic....funny how she just happened to be wearing a skirt again. She looked down at her skirt...it was one of her favorets. It wore like her od school one...but it was a dark and light brown mix. Lucky for her she was wearing good shoes...and her dark brown leg warmers. Her top was a tan tank top with a light brown button up jacket with a few pockets stuck here and there. Kagome reached for a vine and prayed she could still do this.

So with a few choise words later she pulled herself up "Well seems like I still got it!" She said with a victory smile. But as she pulled herself out...she fell with a thud on the ground "Well sort of" She sat laid there for a moment, she forgot how pretty it was here. She forgot all about the rain that was coming down soaking her. That was in till and sword met with her nose

"State you name woman"

Kagome looked at the man who looked like a guard "Ka..Kagome" She said as she slowly sat up "What are you doing in our Lords land?" The man asked still holding the sword to her. "Your Lord? Last time she check this was Inuyasha's forest... "Yes...what are you doing in our Lords land?"

"Uh" But before Kagome could say anything the man grabbed her by the arm and made her stand. "Come you winch!" Kagome was being dragged by the man with two other guards following. "Hey let go!"

Kagome tried to pull up her powers...but it had been so long. "Where are you taking me!" She asked as she struggled against the man "Who wench..ask who..not where" The man said with a evil smirk. "FINE! who are you taking me to!"

"Lord Sesshomaru"


	6. A Sesshomaru And A Well That Wont Do

Kagome fought back...but it had been such a long time...her powers were just not coming to her. The guard burst through doors and other guards, pushing them out of the way...and dragging Kagome...This was just stupid...one she didn't want to be here again, two she did not want to see how cruel Sesshomaru had gotten over the year, the words of the man at the art museum came back to her...this all just made her mad. The guard tossed Kagome hard to the floor, that was it. Kagome turned, still on the floor, opened her hand and yelled....the blast from her hand sent the man back in the wall and into two other guard.

"That was not necessary miko"

Kagome turned to the voice, still on the ground She grunted and stood up, brushed herself off and said "It was not necessary for him!" Pointing back at the man "To drag me all the way here either! what gives Sesshomaru" Forgetting that it had been years since she had seen him, she was talking to him as if she had just seen him yesterday. She heard some men gasp and some guard growl and some woman gave her nasty looks, but Kagome didn't care.

"Miko" He warned

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned from him and began to walk away.

"Miko?"

He asked her name and she stopped before she reached the doors. "What?" she asked without looking back "Where are you going?"

"Back home...I never meant to come here...I dont want to be back here...there is nothing here for me" He could feel her power...from her emotions..she was trying to keep herself in check, not to cry. Before Kagome knew it Sesshomaru was next to her holding out a silver chain with a moon on it. She looked up at him.

"Do you wish to be taken again miko?" he asked seeing her confused look. Kagome shook her head no and took the chain. She looked at him once more and walked out..

"My Lord?" A elder man asked

"Do not ask...its is not for you to know" And with that Sesshomaru walked away.

----

Kagome looked at the chain before putting it on and starting her way back to her well, the damn well. She came across few men...but all she did was give them a nasty look and bare the necklace Sesshomaru gave her, they would back away and Kagome would make her way. She could tell it had been a long time since she did this, because she was getting tired...but she made it to the well.

"Ok you stupid well...you take me back...and you take me back now!" With that Kagome jumped in.

--

"You stupid" Kagome claimed up "Stupid" Using what she could "Very stupid" She pulled herself back over the top "Stupid well!!" Nothing...the well did nothing...great. "Cursing your well miko?"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I came to see if my necklace was left...it should not be able to travle back"

Kagome looked down...maybe it was the reason why....? Kagome took the necklace off and threw it at him and then jumped back down. "YOU STUPID WELL!!!....SESSHOMARU! a little help please"

She heard nothing "Jackass" She mumbled as she climed back up...she thought he had left..but no...there he was with this arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "You could have help me ya know!"

"Woman-

"Yeah yeah I know" She cut him off and claimed all the way out, she brushed off her clothes and looked at the well. "Stupid well"

There was a odd silence...Kagome looked back at him..with a blank look on her face. He looked back at her...but she didn't even have to ask.. "Come miko" he said as he held out the chain back to her.

-----

an: I KNOW... iv been very busy, iv busy moving a state away...im still not done either. Im trying to get back in my mode of writing...please forgive me...I know this chap is not great, its going to take me some time to get back. Il ove u llllll


	7. Many Moons

**Don't be afraid I've taken my beating I've shed but I'm me**

Kagome pouted walking behind him. This was dress great. She was back, and for what and why now?

"Something on your mind miko"

"A lot" She snapped,

He stopped walking "It has been many moons since you left"

"Six, it's been 6 years"

"Why have you returned if it angers you"

"I told you, I don't want to be here, I fell"

He rose an eyebrow "You fell?"

"Yes smartass"

He didn't much know what a smartass was "Yes miko I am very smart"

She rolled her eyes "I was just visiting my family shrine"

"Your family shrine is on my land?"

"Wait a minute, since when is this your land"

"Since I started protecting it" He turned and began to walk again, she walked along trying to keep up "And when did you start protecting it"

He stopped again "Six years"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru began to walk again.

"Wait, what"

"I will not repeat myself woman"

"Where is Inuyasha"

"That, miko I do not know, believe it or not, I am not his keeper"

"Oh I believe it" She said under her breath,

"So you did not wish to return, tell me miko, do you not miss your companion's?"

"No, I do, it's just, I made a wish"

"I am aware"

"I didn't think I would come back, even, even if I had the choice"

"Then you do not miss them"

"No, I miss everyone, everyday!"

Once again he stops and looks back at her "Even me?"

When he asked that, for some reason it felt like he opened an old scar.

"Yes Sesshomaru, even, even you"

She was hurt, but why? Tears started forming in her eyes "I, I don't know if I can do this"

Why would the well not let her go home.

"There must be a reason for your return"

"No!" She snapped "Maybe my wish was wrong, maybe this is my punishment"

"What do you speak of woman" She was beginning to irritate him, perhaps if he threw her down the well, or perhaps if he demanded it to take her back.

"I know I don't belong here Sesshomaru"

"And how would you know this" They where close to his home once more,

"Because im from the future"

"You were from the future the frist time, it would seem fate does not care"

"No, but this time it is different"

"Get on with it woman"

"Sesshomaru, I know because I read the story"

This had him stopping dead, right before his castle "Story?" He slowly turned to her,

She nodded "I know what happense to everyone"


End file.
